21 Guns
by randomgirl1200
Summary: Based on the song 21 Guns by Green Day. Two ex-lovers thought they lost faith in life. Until they reunited. A one-shot.


**21 Guns**

**Author's Note: **Anyway, I've been suffering from writer's block about how my other fanfic, Mixed Emotions should go and I decided to write this Brucas one-shot. I called it 21 Guns because I'm basing it on Green Day's song. It's really awesome and I love it. It's my second favorite song by them. My favorite is Boulevard of Broken Dreams. It's mostly about two ex-lovers who thought they had lost faith in life and then found each other. Anyway, please comment and I made a Brucas video on Youtube. Here's the website and please take a look at it: .com/watch?v=2TvvC1ugbWQ

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

"I need more than this, Julian." Brooke looked helplessly at her boyfriend, or soon to be ex-boyfriend. "I need to love till my heart is breaking, and feel all there is to feel. And with us, it's not like that."

Julian stared at her. "Yes it is," he answered dumbly.

Brooke sighed. She was so frustrated. "No, with us there's no _love_, what we've got is two people's _loneliness_. Face it, we're both lonely, Julian, that's why we're together. We're not together because we're in love. I can't trust you Julian. We don't fight for each other." Brooke paused for breath after her long speech.

"Fine! Be like that!" Julian yelled angrily and slammed the door.

"You're the most ungrateful girl I've _ever_ seen. You have everything you want, and still you're not happy." Victoria Davis glared at her daughter. Much as she didn't want to admit it, she was worried about Brooke.

_My life is so meaningless. I'm living in a penthouse and I spend my days talking to people I don't even know. What is the point in living if I'm going to live like THIS?_ Brooke thought to herself. She wasn't even listening to Victoria.

She needed a change.

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
__Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins_

Lucas Scott stared at his blank laptop. He couldn't write. He had no inspiration.

Of course, he had already been suffering from writer's block for sometime, but his divorce from Peyton just made things worse. He had no distractions from writing. At least before, when he was going through writer's block he could've turned to Sawyer and played with her. Now he had no one and nothing.

He didn't care about Peyton anymore. Their divorce was something they both needed. But he missed Sawyer and the thought of her leaving just broke his heart. He felt like someone was pushing him towards his problems. Forcing him to face the facts.

He needed a way out.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

To expand Clothes Over Bros, Brooke was going to L.A. to open a new store. She was pretty excited and looked forward to it. It was one of the few things she looked forward to.

She also happened to know that that was where Lucas Scott was staying now, ever since Peyton kicked him out of the house. She was best friends with Peyton, but she did feel sorry for Luke. After all, what could've happened to make such a perfect couple fall to pieces?

She called Lucas.

_Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

"I've missed you so much, Brooke Davis." Lucas hugged his friend tightly. She was one of the only people he could honestly say he was happy to see. She looked so gorgeous, just like she always did.

"I've missed you too, Lucas Scott." She pulled away, "How's life?"

"Awful, but you don't wanna hear about that."

Brooke smiled, "Yes, I do."

_When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins_

"I feel like a part of me is dead. I'm in ruins, Brooke. And I don't know what to do." Lucas looked at his friend, as if begging for sympathy.

Brooke understood. "Life sucks like that, right? I mean, don't you sometimes think about the meaning of life. And suddenly it feels like there's nobody you can reach out to. Nobody who cares. And nothing to live for."

"Hey." Lucas looked into her eyes. "I'll be there."

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky_

Lucas breathed softly, hardly daring to believe his good luck. He kissed Brooke's hair. "Wake up, Pretty Girl."

Brooke gave Lucas one of her famous dimple smiles, "Hi Luke."

She paused and added, "Do you regret what we did last night? You know, sleep together?"

Lucas laughed, "No. I knew from the moment I kissed you, that it was the only time I felt real. I love you, Brooke Davis. And that's a fact."

Brooke smiled. She had found someone to believe in.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky_

Brooke looked at her fiancé. "Luke, I think we should go back to Tree Hill."

Lucas looked back at her, "You're absolutely right.


End file.
